


Un seul cœur

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [6]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Helen écoute ses amies parler de leurs époux.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Un seul cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Sur le prompt "Amour", j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le moment où Lucy, Mary et Alice tentent d'attirer l'attention de John Smith. J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !

Helen écoutait les ragots et histoires croustillantes des femmes de leurs amis, chacune se plaignait, critiquant les époux et leurs façons de montrer leur amour.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’il essayait d’être romantique parfois. Tu sais ce qu’il a fait ? Il a envoyé sa secrétaire m’acheter une robe… râla Mary. 

\- Henry confond le romantisme avec romantisme… ajouta Lucy, faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Jerry me témoigne de l’affection avec une prescription d’Eukodal… soupira Alice Adler.

\- Bien qu’à choisir entre l’Eukodal et le romantisme… Vous savez…

Helen sourit et retourna en cuisine tandis que la porte s’ouvrait sur John. On pouvait bien dire tout ce que l’on voulait sur John, le traiter de monstre sans cœur et de pire nazi dans le Reich, cet homme ne lui prescrivait pas d’Eukodal, ni même n’envoyer pas de secrétaire pour acheter une robe, il lui montrait chaque jour qu’il l’aimait. Il le lui prouvait dans les petits sourires qu’il lui lançait, les regards plein d’amour et de tendresse, les baisers qu’il déposait sans raison sur les lèvres d’Helen, la délicatesse avec laquelle il la tenait contre lui. Tous ces petits détails étaient ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur des maris.

\- Mesdames. Salua-t-il, l’air un peu confus. Est-ce que j’interromps quelque chose ?

La femme de l’Obergruppenführer sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que les mains de John se plaçaient instinctivement sur ses hanches et qu’il lui embrassait la joue, les yeux pétillants d’adoration.

\- Une discussion spirituelle pour savoir s’il faut planter des jonquilles ou non. Répondit Alice. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

Les Smith se tournèrent vers les invités et Helen remarqua tout de suite les coups d’œil aguicheur que ses trois amies lançaient à John. Son époux était un homme séduisant, qui savait utiliser son charme à son avantage, elle en était consciente et elle surprenait souvent les dames se retourner sur son passage, tenter d’attirer son attention, comme à cet instant. Alice passait une main dans ses cheveux, Mary papillonnait des yeux et Lucy s’était redressée, mettant en valeur sa poitrine avant de boire dans son verre.

\- Je dirai non, tout en me prenant soin de me rappeler que Mary Jane adore les fleurs.

Mary eut un petit rire qui aurait pu passer pour séduisant s’il n’était pas aussi flagrant. Helen grinça des dents mais un seul regard à son mari et elle sut qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, elle n’avait jamais eu à s’en soucier d’ailleurs car il n’avait toujours eu d’yeux que pour elle.

\- Venez vous asseoir avec nous John. Roucoula Alice. Parlez-nous de Berlin.

\- Avez-vous rencontré le Führer ? Demanda Lucy.

Helen sentit le malaise de son époux comme s’il était le sien et tournant la tête vers lui, elle le vit ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois. Quelque chose n’allait pas, ses amies ne le voyaient peut-être pas mais elle, elle savait reconnaître les expressions de son cher et tendre. C’était ça le véritable amour, savoir déchiffrer les sentiments de son partenaire en un seul regard, ressentir les émotions comme si elles nous appartenaient, il n’y avait rien de plus beau que deux cœurs qui battaient en harmonie tel un seul et même organe.

\- Désolé j’ai beaucoup de travail… s’excusa-t-il.


End file.
